We have a new student at DWMA?
by Duskgaze
Summary: Hitomi*star is the long lost cousin of Black*star. She and her Weapon Sai, has travelled far to find this place(Paris) to learn how to work better as a team. They meat everyone from the orginal cast infcluding some other new students Nagisa Asakura and her Weapon Harley Kobayashi. There friendship develop, hate expans and Love blossoms.
1. Found it!

Hitomi*Star looked up at the massive building they called DWMA. Death Weapon Meister Academy.

Her weapon, Sai stood beside her, his black eyes void of emotion.

"Here we are Sai... we are here. The place we have been looking for two years," Hitomi said, her eyes wide and full of awe. her two brown pigtails wee messy from roaming around for two years.

"I'm glad we found it now.. considering we have a Keishin running after us," Sai said, in his monotone voice.

Hitomi sighed and waved her hand absentmindedly.

"Oh it dosent matter. I already have you at level 3," Hitomi said, rather smugly. She knew most of the kids here were only on level 2 or 1 and that made her feel like the best Meister out there.

"But that isn't enough. I need you to make me turn into a death scythe. this Kieshin has been running after us for two years and its gotten stronger when we last faced it. and to be honest you suck at welding me," Sai said.

Hitomi choked on her spit and staired at her weapon.

"Seriously? You really think that?" Hitomi said, looking at him straight in the eye.

"Yes."

Hitomi groaned and a sweat drop appeared on her forehead.

"Well we should probably see Death now. I bet he's really strict,"Hitomi said.

"I wouldn't be so sure," Sai mumble under his breath.

* * *

They knocked on the big brown door which they knew was the door to enter the realm of death.

"Hitomi*star and her Weapon Sai Koji," Hitomi said loudly to the door.

The door suddenly opened and hitomi was surprised at what she saw.

Bright blue sky. Fluffy clouds. Flowers?! What the heck is this...

"Hey hey!" A very annoying high pitched voice sounded from a throne like chair.

Hitomi and Sai turned around, and there infront of them stood Death Himself.


	2. Hitomi meets Death

Hitomi staired at Death. He wasn't exactly what she imagined Death to look like. Yes all he was was bones and clad in a huge black cloak but he had huge hands that just POPED out of Freaking nowhere. Hitomi was hardly intimidated by the so called "God Of Death."

"Hello Hitomi*star. You are planing to enrol i hear?" Death asked, hopping over to them.

"Uhm yes. I'm sorry;Death but I would have thought you and your realm would have been well death like," Hitomi said.

What? She wouldn't help herself but to ask.

"I see why you would think that! But really I am a peacfulguy. i just kill the people who are Keishins. Like that one who was chasing after you," Death said.

"Wait.. you killed him?" Sai asked, his black eyes widening.

"Not me. Nagisa Asakura and her Weapon Harley Kobayashi. I told them as soon as I knew you was near our campus. And must i say they did a marvellous job at it.

Hitomi growled. she didn't need anyone doing her battle and she certainly didn't deed this Nagisa girl doing everything for her. How was she emit to turn Sai into a Death Scythe if she had people doing everything for her?

"Well, you are in class C!. WIth nags Harley, Maka and her weapon Soul, Kid and his twin weapons Patty and Liz and black*star and his weapon Tsubaki Nakatsukasa."

She stopped at Black*Star's name. It sounded so familiar.

"Sorry… did you say Black*Star?" she asked slowly.

"Hitomi… Whats wrong/ Your soulength is going all over the place…" Sai asked quietly.

"I'm fine Sai. I jet have a feling i know who Black*Star is… His name sounds so familiar…"

"If you want to know who he is why don't you just go to class?"

* * *

Sai sighed as each of them walked in silence to te room.

Suddenly he heard a noise and instantly turned into a scythe(its way bigger then Maka's even at this stage)

"What the hell Sai?"

In a metallic like voice he said:" I sence danger…" He said, flying to her hand. she grabbed him and jerked it about.

"Damn it Sai! You're always scared at the loudest noise! Even cotton dropping would scare you!" Hitomi scolded.

"Fine."

A flash of purple light and Sai was human again.

Hitomi reached for the door and breathed in. This was it.


	3. Meeting Nagisa

Nagisa's pov:

The door opened and there stood a girl and a boy who I think was her Weapon. I looked into their Soulength. The brown haired girls Soulength was all over the place while her Weapon's Soulength was more then calm. I wondered how two very different souls could even be compatible together. Then I looked at Black*star and his weapon, Tsubaki . They had very different souls yet they worked well together. I guess it's the same for these two.

I looked down and saw that FREAK of a teacher Franken Stein advance to her in his wheelie chair.

"Hello. We have a new student here," Stein said, his weird eyes gleaming.

You don't say.

"h-hello," The girl said, suddenly very shy. Her soul suddenly stopped being so wild and settled in her chest shrinking back. She had a weird soul.

"And who might you two be?" Stein asked, interested.

I bet he wanted to use them in an experiment.

"I am Hitomi*Star and this is my Weapon Sai Koji," She said not so loudly so only me, Black*star, Kid and our weapons could hear.

Hitomi*Star? I looked at Black*Star and his eyes had suddenly gone wide… like in recognition. Surely they don't know each other.

"Ahhh. I'm guessing you're from the infamous Star Clan?" Stein said.

Hitomi nodded and then Black*star's jaw dropped. Yep they knew each other.

"I would like to dissect you," Stein said; in his creapy ** voice.

"You will do no such thing to my Meister Sir," Sai said.

That's when I turned my attention to him. He had shoulder length black hair which was spiky and messy. He had a on a black t shirt and black trousers and black converses with black lasses. His eyes were black and I couldn't sence any emotion from him. I looked at his soul again and it was almost non-existent. It was still and it was black not as colourful as Hitomi's. They really were a weird couple.

"You see them Harley… I think they're the people who were being chased by that Keishin .." I said.

"Oh yeah. Hitomi and Sai. I heard they come from Paris!" Harley said.

"Oh really? They have a pretty good accent," I said.

I know. I grew up in Osaka.

"She didn't grow up there. Two years ago she went their because her parents died. She went to live with distant relatives," Harley said, nodding.

"You know all that?"

"I reserch"Harley said, not saying anything else.

I sighed at him and staired at the girl and her Weapon. They both suddenly seemed to be on the same SouLength.

* * *

Hitomi's pov:

I staired at the brown haired girl who kept stairing at us. I leaned to Sai's ear.

"Is that Nagisa?" I asked.

"Yeah. That's her all right. And she's looking into our souls."

Damn brat. Thinks she's so special she HAS to look into our souls. Then I realised she had a FOX with her. I hated foxes. What kind of Meister has a fox as a Weapon.

"Nagisa, come down and show our new student around our school. I think you'll get along fine."

Fine my ass.

All four of us we're quiet as we walked around the school. If I wasn't glaring at Nagisa she was looking into my soul and when she wasn't looking into my soul I was glaring at her. Damn brat.

"So.. You're apart of the Star Clan, huh?" Nagisa asked, making an attempt to start a convosation.

I looked at Sai but he was glaring at the lump of orange fur following us. Both of us HATED foxes.

"Is there any need for that wretched fox to be here?" Sai asked, wrinkling his nose.

"Excuse me! I am Nagisa's Weapon! I have every right to be here," the fox snapped back.

The fox. Can. Speak. I think I just died.

"I'll ask you again. You're apart of the Star Clan?" Nagisa asked.

I nodded. I didn't like this girl at all.

"Show me your tattoo."

"What?" I asked, staring at her.

"I said show me your tattoo. I know all members of the Star Clan had a tattoo."

I sighed and lifted some of my top to show the tattoo on my stomach.

"Ahh so you really are apart of the Star Clan. I guess Black*Star will be happy to know he's not the last of his kind."

Suddenly a flash of black flashed onto Hitomi.

"What perfect Symmetry! Your hair is bunched up in perfect alignment and your boobs-!"

Before he could even touch me, Sai grabbed his hand.

"I'd advise you not to touch my Meister."

The boy stared at him with wide eyes and then took his hand away.

He then fell on all fours and starting wailing.

"You are not symmetrical at all! How do you live with yourself?!" He sobbed.

"You have three stripes on the side of your head! And none on the other! And you're calling me unsymmertircal!" Sai said calmly.

The boy started to sob more.

"KID!"

Two blonde girls came running to the boys side saying sweet nothings to him. The shorter haired one was giggling.

I already liked HER.


	4. My annoying Cousin

Hitomi's pov:

I threw my pen down. Finally this two hour exam had finished. This was my first time ever experiencing something so tiring.

Sai had finished a long time before any of us so he was leaning on the desk his feet hanging of it sleeping. His long bangs hid his eyes so right now he was oblivious to the world.

I kicked his legs off the table and he jerked awake.

"Hitomi! I was having an awesome dream-!"

Everyone turned to stair at me and Sai and his cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

Nagisa laughed quietly and he scowled at her.

"Right class!" Franken Stein yelled form his swirly chair bellow.

" Time to hand in your them down to the last person on the very last row and they will hand it to me

Sounds of ruslting paper was loud and annoying.

"Can Hitomi*Star Sai Koji, Black*Star and _Tsubaki _ Nakatsukasa pleace come to deaths room pronto," a voice over the intercom said.

Me and Sai looked at each other quizzically as did Black*Star and Tsubaki.

"I think you should go now," Franken Stein said.

We all got up.

There was an awkward silence between us. I walked close to Sai holding his hand. He squeezed my hand comfortingly while Tsubaki and Black*Star walked ahead confidently. I can't believe this bumbling idiot is the Black*Star form my childhood.

*Flashback*

_"Marabi!" a young 5 year old Hitomi yelled._

_Marabi was the name Black*star had before changing it to Black._

_The brown haired boy came running to her. _

_"What is it Hitomi?" He asked, standing straight and confident._

_Sai, who was about 15 at the time was on the floor with plod pooling at his head._

_"Marabi! Sai got hurt. We was playing ball and I must have hit his head too hard and he fell and bashed his head on a rock!" Hitomi cried, her eyes read and tears just spilling form her eyes. _

_Marabi curled his arm around his shoulder._

_"Don't cry Hitomi. Remember all of our Weapons have a power no other Weapons have. They have the power to heal. Just look at his face now Hitomi," Marabi said, nodding to the direction of Sai's body._

_Hitomi whipped her nose and her eyes and crawled to his body and moved his bangs out of his face. The large gash that was there five minutes ago was now gone. Her brown eyes widened._

_"Wow, marabi! That's awesome!"_

_*end flashback* _

They stood by deaths door and knocked.

"Hitomi*Star with her Wapon Sai Koji!" She said.

"And Black*Star with his weapon Tsubaki Nakatsukasa!"

The door opened and Hitomi and everyone walked inside. The realm of death never seased to leave her in compelte awkwardness.

"Hey hey! How are you all/" Death asked, bouncing towards them on his… Shadow?

"I'm fine Mr death sir," Black*Star said, saluting him.

"I'm glad to hear that Black*Star! And you Hitomi how are you today?" Death asked, turning his socket less eyes onto her.

"I-I'm fine," She said, slightly creaped out by him.

"I'm, glad all of you are okay today! Now you're probably wondering why I even called you here," Death said, bouncing back to his throne.

The group of four nodded.

"I want Black*Star, Tsubaki Hitomi and Sai to go on a mission," Death said.

"But Hitomi has only just arrived. She can't even wield me!" Sai blurted out.

Hitomi stared at him and then sighed.

"He's telling the truth. We can't even do Soul Resonance yet…" Hitomi sighed.

"So this is an opportunity to learn how to work together! Learn gow to work with each other, like Back*Star and Tsubaki," Death said.

"So where is this mission?! YAHOO!"

I cringed. He's my cousin.

My very annoying cousin.


End file.
